


the glasses effect

by nagase (machogwapito)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Boyfriends fighting over stupid things, Glasses kink, M/M, etc - Freeform, lots of yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/nagase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagase has glasses on and Mabo wants to make out with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the glasses effect

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this picture](http://nagase.god.jp/post/93780602559/unffinityandbeyond-the-theme-is-well-youll-get) on Tumblr.

"Ah—you’re wearing it."

Nagase turns from his sheets of guitar chords, and as Matsuoka enters the recording booth Nagase grins, pushing the glasses up his nose with his middle finger. “‘course I am!” he offers in response. “They’re _ace_. As expected from Mr. Glasses Fetish—” He never finishes his sentence, because Matsuoka drops beside him and leans in, fingers trickling up Nagase’s cheek.

"I could kiss you," Matsuoka says.

"I dare you to kiss me," Nagase shoots back. "Y’know, before Leader gets here and we end up scarring him for life aga—"

Matsuoka’s lips touch Nagase’s, and the contact is enough for Nagase to melt, surging up to return the kiss with fervour.

_Thunk._

"Itte—" Matsuoka pulls away, and Nagase frowns as he crinkles up his nose.

"One more time," Nagase insists.

"No, Nagase, wai—"

_Thunk._

Their glasses click together and push into the bridges of their noses and Nagase _whines_ , distressed that his foolproof plan didn’t work.

"Why can’t I kiss ya?!" he huffs, distressed, and Matsuoka lightly taps him on the cheek before poking at the left lens of Nagase’s glasses.

"These, idiot. Our glasses’re bumping."

"Bumping?"

Matsuoka sighs. “You remember the first time I kissed you?” he offers, and Nagase nods. “You remember how our teeth clicked together and that hurt a lot?” he continues.

Nagase opens his mouth, but his voice leaves him in a soft ‘oh…’ instead.

"So take your glasses off, Masahiro," he says easily.

Matsuoka blinks. “No. You take ‘em off.”

"I need them for work!" Nagase argues.

"I’m nearsighted," Matsuoka continues quietly.

There’s silence again, and Nagase’s hands lift so his fingers curl into the sides of Matsuoka’s spectacles. “I’m gonna take them off.”

Matsuoka’s hands fall on top of Nagase’s, holding them still. “You’re not taking them off.”

"I am!"

"You’re _not_.”

"Please?"

"No."

"I’ll allow some heavy petting if you take ‘em off."

"You allow heavy petting even without that condition."

"Masahiro—"

“ _Tomoya_ —”

Nagase frowns. “I’m going to take them off.”

Matsuoka stares. “I’m going to hurt you.”

How it devolves into the both of them roughhousing on the floor is beyond anyone’s imagination, but that’s precisely how Joshima finds them, both their glasses askew and their hair sticking up every which way.

"At least they’re not naked this time," Yamaguchi says behind him, clearing his throat.

“ _TAKE YOUR GLASSES OFF, MASAHIRO!!_ ”

“ _YOU TAKE YOURS OFF FIRST, TOMOYA!!_ ” _  
_


End file.
